Malice
by ZaleAcon
Summary: Five years after the Unown broke lose, Molly Hale begins her journey as a trainer. Tori Lund has finally gotten over his fear of Pokémon, and is starting his own journey. When these two meet, can they stop a plot to destroy everything? MollyxTori fluff.


**Hey, guys, it's ZaleAcon! Welcome to my newest fanfic! Just to warn you, it starts out slow, but it gets pretty good as time goes on (I think).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, want to learn how to put the dash over the "e". If you know, please tell me.**

* * *

><p>The excited girl looked at the three Pokémon.<p>

"So?" Asked the professor, "Which one do you want, Molly?"

The girl had been wondering the exact same question. It was all that she had thought about for the entire night before. She tried to think. Unable to make up her mind, the girl pointed to one of the Pokémon at random.

"I want... this one!" She said, pointing at a green Pokémon with a leaf on its head.

"Chikorita?" Asked the professor, "Are you certain?"

She nodded, excitedly, "I'm sure, Professor Cedar!" She said, "It's just so cute!" Actually, she was glad that she hadn't picked the Cyndaquil. It dredged up too many painful memories of only five years past. Back when her foolishness had almost destroyed everything.

"Alright," said the professor, pulling a spherical object out of his pocket. It was half red, and half white, with a line the separated the two halves. In the very center of the line was a small, white button.

The professor pressed the button, causing the ball to open up. He held it in front of the Grass-Type Pokémon and a red beam appeared, pulling the small animal within. He also held a strange red machine, as well as five more identical balls.

He handed them to the girl, "Here you are," he said, "Your first Pokémon, Molly, and your Pokédex."

The girl stared in awe. Her first Pokémon! She could hardly believe it. Finally, after five long, hard years of waiting, her tenth birthday had finally come. She could only stare at the Poké Ball in awe.

"Thank you, Professor," she managed to say.

"You're quite welcome, Molly," replied the professor, "Oh, and happy birthday."

* * *

><p>Molly exited the building, feeling very elated. Happy birthday. It was shaping out to be just that. With her new friend at her side, Molly headed towards her home.<p>

She walked through the beautiful, flowering gardens of Greenfield, looking around for what could possibly be one of the last times before her journey. The girl took in all of the sights, the smells, the sounds, everything.

Molly hadn't even noticed that she'd finally appeared at her house, the large mansion at the top of the hill, until she was at the doorstop, staring in through one of windows. Gingerly, she reached for the doorknob, and turned. As the door opened, slowly, she walked inside.

The foyer was empty. Silent. Molly looked to the side, and saw light coming from the kitchen. The girl walked in, and was greeted by her family and her friends.

"Happy birthday, Molly," said her father, looking at her with a warm smile, "I heard from Jack that you got your first Pokémon!" Jack was the professor. Jack Cedar. He was an old friend of her father's.

"So?" Asked one of her friends, "What did you pick?"

"Yeah!" Said another, "Which Pokémon did you get?"

Molly smiled. She was the oldest of her friends. Many of them were months younger than her, and all of them were aspiring to be great Pokémon trainers.

"Here," she said, opening the Poké Ball. With a flash of light, the Chikorita flew out, looking happy to freed from the Poké Ball. "This is my partner," she said, "It's called a Chikorita."

One of her friends reached down to pet the Pokémon's leaf. It growled at her, angrily. She snatched her hand back in terror.

Molly giggled, "C'mon, Chikorita!" She said, "It's alright. She won't harm you."

The Chikorita looked at her angrily, before turning back towards her friend with an apologetic look on its face. Her friend proceeded to, cautiously, pet the leaf on top of its head. The Pokémon's face began to grow soft and happy as it jumped up and down with joy. None had ever pet it before.

Molly's friend smiled, "I think I might get a Chikorita when I get the chance!" She said, smiling.

Molly's father laughed, "Remember, though, there are other Pokémon out there," he said, "You could get a Water or a Fire-Type Pokémon, you know."

"Yeah," Molly said, "I wanted all three, but Chikorita is just so cute!"

"So, Molly," asked one of her friends, "You're going to go on your journey after this, right?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Well," continued her friend, "If you ever meet up with a boy named Rej, can you tell him I said hi? He's my cousin."

"Sure," Molly said, "I'll tell him."

Her father stood up, "Well, Molly," he said, "It's about time for you to leave."

The girl understood. She nodded, calling the Chikorita back into the Poké Ball.

"Here," her father said, handing her a bag, "This contains enough clothes and money for a couple of weeks. It should be enough to last you."

"Thank you Papa," Molly said, tears brimming in her eyes. She and her father hugged.

Her friends looked over at her. "One day," one of them said, "When you're the Pokémon League Champion, I hope we can fight!"

"I'm looking forward to it," she said. She stepped towards the door, and exited out into the world, readying herself for the journey to come.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! As I've said, it starts out slow, but it gets better as time goes on. I really hope that I got Molly's personality down, because she's one of the main characters.<strong>

**As always, please review! It'll allow me to know what to fix, and how I can fix it!**


End file.
